Lost Love
by Icepath92
Summary: This story is about Booth and Brennan plus the gang returning from their trips, will Brennan finally confess her love to Booth? or will she continue to pretend what she can't hide? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I got bored, I'm having a withdrawal of Bones and I really need something to hold me off, my dvd's aren't helping that much lol.  
Let me know what you think of my new fan fiction

* * *

Chapter 1

Eight months, that's how long it had been since they've last seen one another one. Booth stood at the reflecting pool by the coffee cart. He looked around while sipping his coffee; he had been waiting for an hour for Bones to arrive.

She tried to stay out of sight, she was still unsure if she wanted to go through with meeting him there or not. Eight months had gone by and she had finally realized that she had made a mistake by turning him down that night he told her how he wanted to give them a chance.

She wanted to turn back now but she realized he was coming toward her and waving. She let out a sigh and met him half way, He was still in uniform and his hair was slicked down as she had seen when they both left.

"Hey." He said simply not knowing what else to say. He noticed she wasn't really making eye contact with him.

"Hey" She said quietly. He wasn't sure if he should ask her what was wrong or just ignore it. She knew he noticed she wasn't making eye contact with him, and she wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"What's the matter?" He asked bluntly. "Have you suddenly become shy, Bones?" He added with a smile. She couldn't help but smile at him calling her Bones like he always did.

"Nothing, how have you been?" She asked finally making eye contact with him. When she did this she could have swore her heart skipped a beat.

"I've been… okay" He hesitated. The truth of the matter was he missed her like mad and he really just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Show her how much he really missed her.

"I've missed you as well, Booth" She said bluntly, seeing in his face the truth. "I've had some time to think and…" She stopped when a blond woman walked up; Booth seemed to know who she was.

"Um… Hannah this is my partner Temperance Brennan or as I call her 'Bones'. Bones this is Hannah" Booth introduced the two women to each other. They exchanged nice to meets you.

Brennan looked at her watch and let out a sigh of relief, she had promised Angela that she would meet her at the diner after she talked to Booth.

* * *

Brennan made her way to the table she saw Angela sitting at and took a seat. She knew Angela was going to ask her how seeing both for the first time in 8 months was and she wasn't going to lie about how it went ether.

"Hey, sweetie how was your meeting with…" Brennan stopped her right there.  
"I almost told him Angela. But some woman named Hannah came up and I stopped, He met her in Afghanistan." Brennan said, not meaning to get emotional about it. "I was about to tell him when _she_ walked up" Angela said nothing just listened to her friend.

"Is she pretty?" Angela asked bluntly. Brennan looked at her for a moment. "Well… is she?" Angela asked again.

"To a male she is very attractive." Brennan said in her "tone" she uses when using facts. Angela let out a sigh and sat back in her seat.

"In other words she's hot" Angela said quietly mostly to herself. "I am so sorry sweetie." Brennan gave her friend a questioning look for a moment.

"Why? Are you in love with Booth?" Brennan asked, seriously. Angela frowned and let out a sigh.

"No, But I know you're in love with him, you may not admit it but you and I both know it's true." She said standing up while grabbing her purse. Brennan avoided making eye contact with her friend, knowing everything Angela had just said was right.

"I've got to go now, Sweetie." Angela said pulling her coat off of the chair. "I'll call you later" She added turning to walk away.

* * *

I'll try and get chapter 2 for you soon, but I've got a lot on my plat right now.

Icepath92


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan sat in her office, the one place she really felt safe was there other then when she was with Booth. She was writing a report on a body she had been looking over down in limbo when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Working late again?" She heard him ask. She looked up at him and smiled. "Why do you work so late?" he asked pushing his way into the office the rest of the way. She thought about her reply for a moment. The only thing that came to her mind was…

"It's the only thing I have to really look forward to." She said bluntly not meaning to. He sat down across from her and sighed.

"What?" She asked, when he just looked at her. He took a step over to her and kept staring into her blue eyes.

"I moved on because I thought you didn't love me… but right now I can see that you do" He said bluntly. "I didn't meet her on purpose… I didn't intend to… it just happened…" He added. She stood up and walked away from him for a moment not wanting to look at him knowing how right he was.

"I hate you right now" She said with a chuckle. "But for some reason I love you at the same time…" She said turning to him. He could see she was saying this involuntarily; her emotions had taken over for once.

Their eyes locked and they were at a loss for words, their bodies did the talking when they just about floated to each other. Their lips were on each other's in a matter of seconds. At that moment Booth's cell phone started ringing. They broke apart awkwardly as he went to answer his phone.

"Yeah I'll be home soon, Okay… bye" He for some reason felt weird telling his own girlfriend he loved her like he'd done a million times over before.

"We'll talk later" He said quickly to Brennan and then rushed out; Leaving her standing in her office all alone.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Brennan woke up to knocking at her apartment door the next morning, she laid there for a moment wondering if it was Booth and what he was going to say to her.

After a moment passed she stood from her bed and headed for the door to answer it, when she opened the door there stood Booth holding a box of Chinese food. She smirked and moved out of the way to let him in the apartment.

"Really?" She asked him bluntly with a laugh. "What are you trying say with that?" She added to the question.

"I don't want to have to choose between you and Hannah, Bones. I told you how I felt before we left for a year, I won't lie to you; I still love you… being back has shown me that" He said all in the short time it took for her to close and lock the door.

"Is that all you came to do? To tell me how you feel about me?" She asked staying where she stood. "I don't believe in fairy tales and I never will. So, if you are trying to get me to believe our meeting all those years ago was the beginning of a fairy tale then you are surely wasting your time and breath" She said without thinking twice about it.

Booth was speechless; he never really got speechless with anyone but her. Sometimes it was something she said so bluntly it was funny in the end. This time it was because she was being more then truthful with him; she was truly angry with him for showing up just to tell her he loved her even though he was with Hannah.

"I should uh… I should go" He said quickly as he started to head for the door. She stood a few feet from the door. She watched as he turned the locks on the door and walked out.


End file.
